


Good Morning, Sunshine

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [8]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barclay meant to wear that jumper. But it looks so good on Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

Tom is already in bed, leaning against the headboard and reading something or other on his tablet (or maybe just playing some sort of game that doesn't involve a lot of interaction), when Barclay comes into the bedroom. He pauses a moment, takes a few heartbeats' time to marvel at the fact that Tom is _still_ here, still in his life, in his home, in his _bed_. A few months ago he'd started to resign himself to the idea that this might never be him, that he'd never have someone to come home too. And now, even though Tom doesn't really live here, they've spent part of Christmas together, and then New Year's and the first few tentative days of spring. 

Barclay smiles to himself and pulls his jumper off, the red and black one that Tom had given him for Christmas, folding it over the the slightly ajar door of his wardrobe. Tom must notice the movement, as he looks up to smile at him. 

"Hey, love," he says. "All done with the books?" 

Barclay nods and goes for his belt. 

"Don't really want to see any more numbers tonight. I should be done completely tomorrow afternoon, probably." 

"Coming to bed then?" Tom asks. 

"After a quick shower," Barclay says, wriggling off his boxers and then pulling off his socks, dropping his dirty clothes in the laundry basket by the door before taking a step towards the bed and leaning down to give Tom a quick kiss. 

Tom hums pleasantly when Barclay pulls back. 

"Alright. I'll keep the bed warm," Tom says. It's not that cold ouside anymore, but Tom still makes a show of wriggling deeper underneath the covers, starfishing out over the whole queensized mattress. It's a good thing they're both snugglers, really, otherwise this sleeping arrangement would not work for them at all. 

Barclay smiles at him and goes to shower, washing off the smell of a day's work, even if Tom claims to like it. He'd not like it so much if it seeped into the sheets, Barclay's sure. 

When they'd started this, Barclay always woke first, but by now it's not so rare for him to wake up and find the bed beside him empty, the sheets holding just a little bit of Tom's heat. He's not sure how that happened, but even through Tom's whining about how Barclay's thrown his entire routine off and that he can't sleep in like a respectable, normal human being anymore, Barclay knows that Tom loves it. Loves the crispness of the morning air and loves his first cup of tea or coffee. Even loves preparing their breakfast eggs. 

Sure enough, there's the tell-tale sizzling coming from the direction of the kitchen. Barclay crawls out of bed with a smile, rifles through his closet for clothes and comes up empty when he reaches up to grab the jumper from yesterday. He'd only put it on when the evening had gotten chilly. He'd figured it'd still be good to wear today. 

"Tom, have you seen-" he starts and stops himself as he comes out into the living room/kitchen and sees Tom by the stove in his old footie shorts and Barclay's jumper. 

Tom turns to him automatically, raising a questioning eyebrow when Barclay doesn't end his question. He must notice the way Barclay's looking at him then, because his head drops down to look at the jumper, presumably, and then back up again. 

"Oh! Did you want it? I can find something else," Tom says, hand half-raised like he's going to take it off right there. 

Barclay smiles and crosses the room with a few strides, wrapping his arms around Tom and kissing him good morning. 

"Keep it on," he says. "It's not important." 

It is though. It is, because Barclay's boyfriend feels at home in Barclay's flat and bed and clothes and sometimes Barclay thinks he could burst with happiness from it. Tom smiles up at him softly like he knows and kisses him again with the smile still on his lips. 

"Good morning," he says then and turns back around in the circle of Barclay's arms to make sure their eggs don't burn. 

It is a good morning. Barclay's having a lot of those recently. 

He grins and snuggles his face into Tom's shoulder and his jumper. 

**Author's Note:**

> This accidentally ended up fitting into the same universe as [Light Up, Light Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2692118) which I wrote with [aimmyarrowshigh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/) a bit ago.


End file.
